happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Generic Tree Friends
Los Generic Tree Friends 'son personajes que aparecen muchas veces en la serie. Descripción del personaje Son como habitantes comúnes del mundo de Happy Tree Friends. Se utilizan en las masas, cuando sea necesario, como en grandes audiencias y, ocasionalmente, para muertes en masa. Inicialmente, en los episodios antiguos, los Generic Tree Friends eran de varias especies (como conejos y ardillas) y colores diferentes. Sin embargo, a partir del episodio Happy Trails, los Generic Tree Friends han pasado a ser de colores oscuros (pero sus ojos, su nariz y su boca a veces se pueden ver) y generalmente su especie son osos. En algunos episodios, sin embargo, toman la forma de osos hormigueros, topos o gatos. Sólo durante el episodio irregular Ski Patrol vuelven a tener varios colores. Sin embargo, siguen siendo osos. En Mirror, Mirror, aparece algo como un jerbo/oso azul, un gato verde y un perro amarillo, tomando el lugar de los Generic Tree Friends. Sólo se muestran tres a la vez, aunque aparecen constantemente a lo largo del episodio. Víctimas * Pop: 1 (Havin' A Ball) * Handy: 1 (Don't Yank My Chain) * Otros Generic Tree Friends: +1 (Muchos en Class Act; 1 en Double Whammy Parte 1 en un flashback de Flippy) * Flippy: 1 (Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Parte 2) * Lifty: 1 (Don't Yank My Chain) * Shifty: 1 (Don't Yank My Chain) * Mime: 1 (Doggone It) * Cuddles: 1 (Class Act) Muertes *Havin' A Ball: Uno de ellos (el piloto del helicóptero) posiblemente muere en un accidente de helicóptero. *Pitchin' Impossible: Dieciocho son arrojados fuera una rueda de la fortuna que estaba girando. *Happy Trails Parte 1: Muchos mueren en un accidente de autobús (fuera de pantalla). *Flippin' Burgers: Uno es aplastado por un letrero, mientras que dos son posiblemente quemados vivos. *Class Act: Uno de ellos es asesinado por Flippy; otros son, ya sea pisoteados hasta la muerte, o mueren a causa de las lesiones; muchos otros mueren cuando el edificio explota. *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!: Muchos son enterrados vivos en una avalancha. *Remains to be Seen: Muchos mueren en un accidente de camión, reviven como zombies, y luego son atropellados por una cortadora de césped o mueren cuando el cerebro de Flippy explota. *Stealing the Spotlight: Dos son vaporizados por las luces de Navidad de Lumpy. *Concrete Solution: Varios son asesinados cuando el puente se derrumba. *Dunce Upon a Time: Uno muere fuera de la pantalla (dejando atrás un esqueleto) después de pasar demasiado tiempo en un frasco gigante. *Mime to Five: Diez son asesinados por el intenso sonido, y muchos son comidos vivos por algunos patos asesinos '(las muertes no se ven). *Double Whammy part 1: Uno se quema con un lanzallamas en el flashback de Flippy. *Mirror, Mirror: Muchos son aplastados por la luna y muchos más probablemente murieron en el curso de la pelea de Splendid y Splendont. *Wrath of Con: Muchos son aplastados en el Comic Con de super aliento de Splendid y cuando el edificio explota. *Kringle Feast: Muchos mueren en una explosión causada por Lumpy (las muertes no se ven). *Out of Sight, Out of Mime (Versión DVD y Clásicos Remasterizados): Uno de ellos es asesinado por Flippy, y es enterrado más tarde (la muerte no se ve). *From Hero to Eternity: Muchos son quemados hasta la muerte por la lava. *See What Develops: Mueren cuando Splendid se estrella contra un edificio. *See Ya Later, Elevator: Varios murieron en el incendio o durante la explosión (las muertes no se ven). *Breaking Wind: Ya que el gas afecto a cualquier forma de vida en toda la tierra, ellos tambien murieron (las muertes no se ven). Curiosidades *A veces, es discutible si un personaje principal murió o si era sólo un Generic Tree Friend debido a sus aspectos similares. Lumpy y Cro-Marmot son los dos únicos personajes principales que no pueden ser confundidos con Generic Tree Friends debido a su apariencia. *Debido a su apariencia, Toothy es a menudo confundido con un Generic Tree Friend, sobre todo si es a la distancia o conduciendo un vehículo. *Un Generic Tree Friend mató a Flippy en el episodio Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Parte 2, por lo que él/ella es uno de los pocos personajes que logró matarlo, junto con Lumpy, Flaky y Toothy. *Mime y Flippy son los únicos que han interactuado directamente con un Generic Tree Friend (Mime le ofrece un globo a uno, mientras que Flippy acuchilla a otro). **De igual forma, ellos sólo han interactuado con Cuddles (tratando de pasar a través de la puerta que estaba bloqueando). *En la serie de TV sólo aparecen visiblemente en Mime to Five. Sin embargo, aparece un esqueleto de uno en Dunce Upon a Time, y otro atropella a Flippy en Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Parte 2. Galería Diseño Antiguo Generic Tree Friends - Wheelin and Dealin.png|Los Generic Tree Friends, tal y como aparecen en Wheelin' and Dealin'. Se puede apreciar la variedad de especies y colores. Generic Tree Friends - Pitching Impossible.png Generic Tree Friends - Boo Do You Think You Are.png Diseño Actual Generic Tree Friends - Happy Trails.png|La nueva apariencia de los Generic Tree Friends. Generic Tree Friends - Rink Hijinks.png Generic Tree Friends - Rink Hijinks 2.png Generic Tree Friends - Flippin Burgers.png Generic Tree Friends - Flippin Burgers 2.png Generic Tree Friends - Flippin Burgers 3.png Generic Tree Friends - Out of Sight Out of Mime.png|Fantasma de un Generic Tree Friend a un lado de la casa de The Mole. Generic Tree Friends - Out of Sight Out of Mime 2.png|Fantasma de un Generic Tree Friend a un lado de la puerta. Generic Tree Friends - Class Act.png Generic Tree Friends - Class Act 2.png Generic Tree Friends - Class Act 3.png Generic Tree Friends - Class Act 4.png Generic Tree Friends - Class Act 5.png Generic Tree Friends - Class Act 6.png flippy asesinando a un generic tree friend.png Generic Tree Friends - Class Act 7.png Generic Tree Friends - Class Act 8.png Generic Tree Friends - I Get a Trick Out of You.png Generic Tree Friends - I Get a Trick Out of You 2.png Generic Tree Friends - Keepin it Reel.png Generic Tree Friends - Remains to be Seen.png Generic Tree Friends - Remains to be Seen 2.png Generic Tree Friends - Remains to be Seen 3.png Generic Tree Friends - Remains to be Seen 4.png Generic Tree Friends - Stealing the Spotlight.png|Generic Tree Friends con apariencia de gato. Generic Tree Friends - Ski Patrol 2.png|Generic Tree Friends con varios colores. Generic Tree Friends - Ski Patrol.png Generic Tree Friends - Dunce Upon a Time.png Generic Tree Friends - Mime to Five.png HTF TV Mime to five 48.png|Generic Tree Friends con apariencia de Topo y Oso Hormiguero. Wrath of Con.png Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ka-Pow! Categoría:Personajes Menores Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Ka-Pow! Categoría:Generics Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes Sin Ropa Categoría:Mas Muertes que Victimas